The Trident, The Owl and The Mockingjay
by Connieroo
Summary: Percy and Annabeth wake up and find themselves in a strange world where children are put in an arena to fight to the death. They are told that they are competing in seventy fourth annual Hunger Games and that them winning is essential to the preservation of mankind. They are forced to make alliances and sacrifices, friends and enemies, but in the end it all comes down to survival..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear readers. Please do not kill me. I know I have not updated in forever, but I recently moved to a new school and the homework they have been giving me is RIDICULOUS. Anyway, I have not had time at all, but I will honestly try to post as much as possible, promise, swear on the River Styx.**  
**So, this is a crossover between Percy Jackson and The Hunger Games. I very much hope that you like this story, please read and review if you do! **  
**Flames are welcome, feel free to tell me if my work is terrible. **  
**Thank you and ciao :)**

***disclaimer* I do not own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games. All characters (but not OC's) do not belong to me, but to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins**.

* * *

Chapter One - I Get Invited To A Fight To The Death

~Percy Jackson~

My day started off like any other - Wake up, brush teeth, get dressed, try (unsuccessfully) to comb down hair, you get the point. Only, on that particular day, I realised that I was doing it in someone else's room.  
Once I had cleared all of the sleep out of my eyes, I realised that I was not in my room in the apartment. Neither was I in the Poseidon cabin back at camp. Hell, when I looked out of the window, it didn't seem like I was even in New York anymore.  
That was when I realised that my day might not be a normal one - even by demigod standards.  
I was just opening the door when someone flung it open. I took a step backwards and nearly fell over the bed. Smooth.  
Standing in the doorway was a woman with ridiculously green hair piled up on the top of her head like some kind of exotic bird. She had five inch long lashes and shockingly red lips. She smiled and said, 'Today is going to be a big, big, big day!'  
I nodded stupidly and she shut the door. Whilst I was wondering where the hell I was and how exotic bird hair lady got her hair to stand up straight like that, I didn't notice the shiny guy with a golden tracksuit and a smile like a gamma ray blast appear behind me.  
'Perseus?'  
I whipped around and immediately wished I had sunglasses on. The guy was about ten times brighter than the sun, and my eyes definitely weren't liking that. I could almost hear them screaming.  
It could only mean one thing -  
'Apollo,' I said, trying in vain to shield my eyes. 'Dude, it's like six in the morning. Couldn't you have scheduled this a little later on?'  
Apollo handed me a pair of sunglasses. I took them gratefully and jammed them on my face.  
'Well, actually, Percy, I have come on urgent business.' Apollo looked smug as if bringing a message to a demigod at an ungodly hour was a great honour. 'I have been given orders to inform you about your quest.'  
'Yay,' I said halfheartedly. 'What horrors are in store for me now?'  
'You and Annabeth have been transported into the future,' Apollo explained. 'You are to take part in the seventy - fourth annual Hunger Games.'  
Something about that title didn't sound good. Especially the bit about the hunger.  
Seeing the confused expression on my face, Apollo carried on. 'The Hunger Games is an annual event hosted by the Capitol, in which one girl and one boy between the ages of twelve and eighteen are chosen from each district to compete in what can only be described as a bloodbath. The tributes, as they are called, are placed in an arena and forced to fight to the death in order to win victory for their district.'  
My head was spinning as if I were in a washing machine. 'Hold up, information overload.'  
Apollo looked grim, but carried on. 'We are in Panem at the moment, which is basically North America in the future. Panem is divided up into twelve districts and the Capitol. Each district is famous for their own business - for example, you are representing District Four, which is a fishing district.  
'Today is the day of the reaping - this is when the two children are chosen. You are to volunteer to be the tribute. One girl will also be chosen, and you two will be escorted to the Capitol, where the games take place.'  
'Wait, wait, wait. So, you're telling me that I have to _volunteer_ to fight to the death?' I asked. The whole situation was giving me the mother of all headaches.  
'Think of it as an invitation... which you can't decline,' Apollo said, flashing me that ten million watt smile.  
'Who was that green haired lady?'  
'She is the assistant trainer for this district,' Apollo replied. 'Four is one of the "career" districts, so the best fighters are trained for the arena.'  
'What does she train us to do? To paint people's fingernails to death?'  
'You are trained to fight - made into killing machines,' Apollo said. 'Remember, you must volunteer to be tribute. It is essential to the preservation of mankind.'  
He smiled again. 'Well, I must be going, Perseus. Do drop by Olympus some time.'  
And he disappeared.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! If I get good feedback then I will carry this on. Review and I'll give you a cookie? (::) ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - I Volunteer To Get Myself Killed

~Annabeth Chase~

As if I wasn't angry enough, my trainer saw it fit to make me wear a dress. A damn dress.  
First Apollo comes and tells me that I have to volunteer to fight to the death in a barbaric 'games' hosted by a bunch of tattooed, dyed, pierced, modified freaks, not even mentioning the fact that I had no clue where Percy was, and then I have to go and wear a slim blue dress that doesn't leave much to the imagination.  
I stood in the dressing room, utterly humiliated, watching a woman with a bizarre hairdo fit the dress on me whilst babbling on about things I don't understand.  
'Remember, honey, your name's entered sixty five times, so you'll most likely get chosen. But, if you don't remember to volunteer. We've been training all year for this.'  
I nodded and she stood up and clapped her hands together. 'Perfect. You look absolutely stunning.'  
She wheeled over a mirror and showed me how I looked. In my opinion, it was far from perfect, but I guessed that it was better than my normal clothes.  
I join the crowd of children bustling along towards a huge stage. On the stage were two glass bowls filled with paper slips. Sat around the bowls were grim looking men in black suits and shiny shoes.  
As we were filed into neat rows, a man with shockingly red hair stepped on the stage. I was taken aback to see he was wearing yellow contact lenses, so he looked like a cat... Or were they his real eyes? I wouldn't be surprised.  
'Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the reaping of the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games!' He said it as if it were a hugely exciting event, and was met with stony silence.  
'Um, well, let's start with the gentlemen this time, for a bit of a change,' he faltered a little, but carried on with his sickeningly fake grin. He reached into the bowl on his left and rummaged around a bit. He eventually pulled out a slip of paper.  
'Marvel Demura!' he called. A boy with dark hair and a muscular body sauntered up onto the stage. He looked positively ecstatic about being chosen. He bowed to the crowd, and a polite, halfhearted round of applause broke out.  
'And, now for the ladies,' the red haired guy said. He pulled out a slip of paper and called out a name.  
'Missy Harrows!'  
A small, black haired girl walked up onto the stage. She was trembling and looked as if she were about to cry.  
I remembered what Apollo said and shouted, 'I volunteer as tribute!'  
Every single head turned my way.  
'Ah, I see we have a volunteer!' Red Hair beckoned me up to the stage. I felt incredibly self conscious but walked confidently up onto the stage.  
'What's your name, then?' Red Hair asked.  
'Annabeth Chase,' I replied. My voice didn't sound like it belonged to me - as if I were far away, watching this from someone else's eyes.  
'Well, here are our tributes from District One for the seventy - fourth annual Hunger Games!' Red Hair shouted. A loud anthem played and the curtains on the stage closed. I found myself being bustled through the door of a large building.  
I was suddenly face to face with a stern looking woman with obsidian eyes and black hair. She reminded me too much of Reyna.  
She held out a hand. 'Cashmere. You must be Annabeth.'  
I nodded and shook her hand.  
'I'm going to be your mentor. I train you, prepare you, inform you.' Her face was grim and her mouth was set in a hard line. I had a feeling she had been through a lot in her lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - I Am Chased By Deranged Fangirls

~Percy Jackson~

Being chased by a screaming mob of demented fangirls - definitely not on my to do list.  
By the time I had jumped onto the train, my hair was more messy and disheveled as usual, there were several rips in my t-shirt and lipstick smeared across my cheeks. There were still girls jumping around outside, screaming stuff like, 'Percy, sign my forehead!' and 'Marry me, Percy!'  
Trust me, if I ever thought being famous was easy, I was very wrong.  
I was trying to get my hair to flatten down at the back when a man who looked about twenty five walked through the door. He had an uncanny likeness to some of the kids in the Aphrodite cabin - the way he walked, the way he smiled, the way his hair was perfect...  
'Finnick Odair,' he said. 'Victor of the sixty fifth Hunger Games, and your mentor for the next week.'  
'Percy Jackson,' I replied.  
Finnick smiled, flashing a set of sparkling white teeth. 'I see you've already met the fangirls.'  
'Uh, is this a regular problem for you?' I asked.  
'I guess you could say so, yeah,' Finnick said. 'C'mon, let's go and watch the reapings.'  
He opened a door and led me into a huge lounge with a giant flat screen tv. He switched it on and a man with powder blue eyelids, hair and eyebrows appeared on the screen. In my opinion, he looked like a clown.  
'Welcome, my dear watchers, to the reapings of the Seventy-Fourth annual Hunger Games!  
'That's Caesar Flickerman,' Finnick muttered.  
A cheer erupted in the background and I felt slightly sick. Was this really a source of entertainment for the Capitol?  
'Now, we'll start with District One, shall we?' Caesar said. The screen switched to a picture of a stage. A guy with red hedgehog hair was taking a slip of paper out of a bowl.  
'Marvel Demura!' he called, and a burly boy with dark hair walked up on stage.  
He pulled another slip out of the bowl on his right.  
'Missy Harrows!' he called, and a girl started to walk up on stage. Suddenly, a voice that sounded very familiar called out, 'I volunteer as tribute!'  
The red haired guy beckoned a girl with blonde hair up onto the stage. She wasn't facing the camera, so I couldn't see who it was.  
She walked up onto the stage and turned around. My heart skipped a beat. Annabeth.  
I gasped and Finnick grinned at me.  
'Pretty, isn't she?' he said. 'Good looker, but a dangerous fighter, or so I've heard.'  
I silently agreed with him - beautiful as she was, Annabeth could probably crush me in a fight any time  
We watched all through the program, right up until the twelfth district. Their tributes were a pretty girl with a brown plait and burly blond boy called Katniss and Peeta.  
There were a few people who looked like a threat, but most of them looked pretty harmless. I felt a little sorry for the twelve year olds that had been chosen - they were only tiny. There was one in particular, a girl named Rue, that, in reality, was only a little kid.  
The train suddenly grinded to a halt. The doors opened and I found myself stood at the foot of a huge building, with the words 'TRIBUTE TRAINING CENTRE' in gold letters above the door.  
'Well, you're up on the fourth floor, since we're the fourth district. Just get yourself settled in there,' Finnick said. I walked into the lobby and eventually spotted the elevator.  
I pressed the button for four, but as the door was closing the girl from District Twelve slipped in. She looked pale and slightly sick.  
'Katniss, right?' I asked, and the girl looked at me.  
'Yeah,' she said.  
'Percy Jackson,' I said, and smiled at her. She didn't smile back, just looked stonily at the door of the elevator. Real friendly.  
Eventually, there was a ding and I stepped out to the fourth floor. Im found my bedroom, opened the door and gasped.  
The walls were painted green, exactly the same shade as my eyes. There was a giant tank in one corner filled with multicoloured fish and the ceiling was made to look like it was underwater. I felt perfectly at home.  
_Sup_, I said to the fish in the tank.  
_We've_ _never_ _seen_ _a_ _son_ _of_ _Poseidon_ _before_, they replied. _Come_ _here_ _often_?  
The elevator pinged outside of my room and I looked outside of the door. My heart started doing jumping jacks and then Annabeth was in my arms and we were kissing.  
It was just one little bright spot in what was going to become a living nightmare.


End file.
